


A Christmas Miracle

by HaleHathNoFury (My_Trex_has_fleas)



Series: The Spark and The Alpha [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Canon-Typical Violence, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Language, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/HaleHathNoFury
Summary: Scott needs to get his pack beyond the border and away from the Hunters that are wiping out all supernatural creatures, but while he's trying he runs into an unexpected old friend.





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisnewjoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnewjoe/gifts).



> My contribution to Sterek Secret Santa 2018 for thisnewjoe.

The city was dead, just like the one before had been. 

Scott ground his teeth, knuckles white on the steering wheel. It had been three years since the supernatural world and the human one had collided in spectacular fashion. Deaton had broken the bonds between the McCall pack and Beacon Hills when he’d been fatally shot. It was harder than Scott had imagined to be without his emissary, but he’d escaped with his mother and most of the pack he called his so it was more than others had. 

Melissa shifted in the seat next to him, her eyes slitted open. She glanced around her, her mouth thinning at the empty street they drive down and Scott wished he could have given her better news, especially considering it was Christmas Eve.

‘Nothing.’ he said and she sighed. Behind him, Liam was awake and watching while Cory and Mason were curled up in the trunk space of the SUV, worn out. They had been driving in shifts for most of the past twenty four hours out of California. The truck behind the SUV contained Lydia, Natalie, Parrish and a couple of kids they had picked up, Laurie and Keith Morgan, both betas who’d lost their pack. That was all of them, a sad indictment on what had been happening in the southern states as hunters mobilised and killed every supernatural thing they could get their hands on. Now there was a line drawn and the northern borders from Oregon to Illinois signposted the no-man’s land that was in the hands of the resistance groups that fought every bit as fiercely as their human counterparts i spite of their lower numbers. 

‘Where are we?’ Liam leaned between the front seats and Scott peered through the dusty windscreen. 

‘Multnomah.’ He looked at the map in his lap. The magic used by the covens that held the states around the Great Lakes had knocked out the energy grid a year before and fried every satellite receiver and radio tower to boot. ‘The river’s east of here.’ 

‘Where did they say to go?’ Melissa asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She was considerably greyer than she had been, but losing Malia had hit her hard when she’d come to regard her as her daughter-in-law. Malia had decided that all the human world had ever brought her was pain and gone back into the wild. They had found her clothes, a pathetic pile lying at the northern border of the preserve but Malia had learned well and her trail had been impossible to find and the bond between them had broken a week later. Scott couldn’t really blame her. In the fucked up world that was at war with itself, being a coyote sounded like a welcome way to live out the rest of his life. 

The CV radio they had set up crackled and Scott answered it. Short wave was really the only communication method that still worked. 

‘Scott.’ Parrish sounded exhausted and Scott knew that the hellhound was probably way overdue a couple of hours sleep. ‘You see anything?’

‘No.’ He huffed in frustration. ‘This was the place they told us.’ The pack that had given them the information had been heading for Wyoming, hoping to elude hunters by going inland. Scott’s priority was time so he’d decided to go a more direct route. Besides, Wyoming was now said to be wendigo country and they weren’t picky about what they fed on. 

‘Maybe we should stop for the night.’ Parrish said. ‘Find a place to bed down.’

‘Yeah, maybe.’ Scott blew out a deep breath. It was times like this he missed Stiles, missed his sharp instincts and quicksilver mind that would have several plans mapped out already. Stiles had left though, abandoned them after what had happened with Donovan. Scott knew he’d probably contributed to that, but the last thing he’d expected was for Stiles and his father to pack their life up and get the hell out of town, leaving Scott in the lurch and his so-called best friend gone without so much as a goodbye. 

Melissa had been furious when she’d found out and told him that she was ashamed of how he’d treated Stiles, but Scott knew it wasn’t his fault. He hadn’t been the one who’d killed Donovan. And yes, Theo had turned out to be everything Stiles had warned him about but by then there was nothing Scott could do to make amends because Stiles was gone. Then the Awakening had happened and the war had started and suddenly all of it was insignificant compared to the need to just stay alive. 

He was startled out of his thoughts when Liam put a hand on his shoulder. 

‘Scott?’ He met his eyes in the rearview mirror. ‘Are we going?’

‘Yeah.’ Scott put the SUV in gear and the car lurched forward. It only got a couple of feet though before an explosion was set off right in front of them, the concussive blast enough to lift the car right onto it’s rear wheels, landing with a crunch as the axle snapped from the force of it. The flare had been so bright that it blinded all of them. There was a high pitched sound that Scott immediately recognised as it made his ears hurt so badly he wanted to claw them off. Hunters made good use of werewolf senses in the production of their countermeasures and he shifted involuntarily, his fight mechanism engaged as he stumbled from the SUV, howling in anger. There were voices, men and women shouting and the zip of bullets. One winged his upper arm and Scott snarled, shaking off the disorientation as best he could and desperately hoping that Melissa was keeping her head down. 

‘Hunters!’ he roared. A fiery glow out the corner of his eyes told him Parrish was already wading in to fight and Liam was shifted next to him, gold eyes gleaming. Cory stayed in the car, his camouflage kicking in as he blended right out of sight and took Mason with him. 

Scott couldn’t tell how many there were but he could smell multiple people and the way their voices came from all around meant he had driven right into a trap. Another series of flares went up, the brilliant white light making it very difficult to see what was happening and Scott knew they needed to fight their way out before they got taken. He’d heard horrifying stories about what happened to supernaturals that got taken now, things that made the Argents look soft-hearted. 

‘Scott!’ Melissa yelled from behind him and he roared again, feinting forward and hoping that the barrage of bullets would stop soon, but it didn’t. He had no choice but to dive back in and crouch down with the others and take cover. Only Parrish had made it through the barricade but it wasn’t nearly enough. He knew that Lydia would be no use. Ever since her treatment at the hands of the Valack, she’d not been the same and her powers had been temperamental at best. 

Suddenly the bullets stopped. The only sounds were those of Parrish and the cries of the hunters he was attacking behind them. Scott raised cautious eyes and then he saw just why the bullets had stopped. The figure crouched on the hood of the SUV was hooded so he could not see their face. They had a baseball bat braced against one shoulder and their other hand stretched out in front of them, the bullets that had been fired floating in mid-air like a special effect in the beams from the headlights. It was completely surreal, as were the crackles of purple fire that swarmed over the hood and around the cars, holding the line of hunters at bay. 

‘Now!’ The voice was commanding and utterly confident. 

As if from nowhere came the sounds of wolves howling. It was deafening, so many all at once, and the screams that came from behind the fire was bloodcurdling, accompanied by snarls and growls that were borderline feral. The person on the hood straightened up as the bullets fell to the ground, before leaping off the car and melting into the lights. Scott could hear them all breathing hard as the sounds died away. He glanced at Melissa and then they both screamed as a body landed on the hood. Scott stared in horror at the way the man’s sightless eyes were still bleeding, echoed in the streams of red that came from his nose and both ears. For a moment he thought about just flooring it and getting the hell out of there. Next to him, Melissa’s breathing was light and panicked. 

The fire faded into nothing but headlights and Scott steeled himself and got out. He could smell wolves and something else. It was ozone and metal, coating his tongue like he’d licked a battery. The hooded figure melted back out of the darkness and came forward, one hand coming up to push back their hood and the sight was enough to make Scott feel like he’d lost his mind. 

Stiles looked older, his hair long enough to fall in a tousled mess around a face that was stubbled in a way he’d never quite managed at school, brown eyes keen and taking everything he looked at. His clothing was dark, jeans and hoodie in dull colours that kept him hidden and Scott could smell blood on him. It was faint though - an old injury - and blended in with the unmistakable scent of magic so profound that it made Scott sneeze. He stood frozen to the spot, not knowing even where to begin until Melissa fell out her side of the SUV and stumbled forward.

‘Stiles?’ Her voice shook. ‘Om my God, is that really you?’

‘Hi Melissa.’ Stiles smiled, but the hard lines of his face and the fatigue visible in his stance robbed it of any warmth. His eyes searched out Scott’s face. ‘Hey Scotty. Long time no see.’ 

Scott noticed the baseball bat in his hand, nose wrinkling at the stink of blood on it. 

‘You still carry one of those?’ The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

‘Yeah. And I don’t even play.’ Stiles moved the bat to his shoulder and lifted a hand to his mouth, letting out a shrill whistle. Behind him, a howl went back up again in the shadows and there was the sound of wolves moving stealthily into the dark. 

‘Who are they?’ Liam had climbed out the SUV and was standing behind Scott. ‘Oh hey, Stiles.’

‘Liam.’ Stiles replied. ‘And in answer to your question, they’re my pack.’ 

‘You have a pack?’ Scott asked, feeling oddly hurt by the news. 

‘Well, it’s my alpha’s pack.’ Stiles explained. ‘But I’m their emissary so...yeah, my pack.’ He glanced backwards over his shoulder. ‘We should get going. It’s not safe out here.’

‘No shit.’ Melissa was already grabbing her things from the SUV. ‘You have somewhere we can go?’

‘Uh huh.’ Stiles was still watching Scott carefully, his appraising look making him very uncomfortable. Of all the ways he’d expected their reunion to go, it hadn’t been this. ‘Leave your cars. They’re probably shot to hell anyway. I’ve got a transport that’ll come and pick us up.’ He looked at the car behind them. ‘Lydia’s with you.’ It wasn’t a question and Scott found himself nodding. 

‘She’s with Parrish now.’ He didn’t know why he felt the need to say so, but Stiles didn’t seem fazed. 

‘Yeah, I called that senior year. She’s weak. Get him to carry her.’ Stiles gave Melissa another smile and she walked over and threw her arms around him. He seemed taken aback but then returned the embrace. 

‘We missed you.’ she whispered. ‘Please tell me your father’s alright.’

‘He is, but he’s a bit different.’ Stiles pulled back and shrugged. ‘He’s a wolf now.’

‘Oh.’ Melissa’s shock was evident on her face. ‘Why…?’

‘He got shot.’ Stiles said. ‘And I wasn’t going to lose him.’ He looked around them and then waved someone forward. It was a wolf, tall and broad shouldered and somewhere in his forties judging by his face and the dark close cut hair and beard tinged with silver. He came over to Stiles, placing one hand on his shoulder, his piercing black eyes taking stock of everyone. Like Stiles he was dressed in dark clothing and stank of blood. He looked at Scott and flashed blue eyes at him.

‘Silver’s on his way.’ he said to Stiles. ‘He’s got Zombie with him. Babyshoes and Doofus are with Curly and Zephyr and Little H took off to try and track down the ones that got away.’ 

‘Good.’ Stiles said. ‘Where’s Blackout?’

‘Tormenting the survivors.’ the man chuckled. He gave Scott and his group a quizzical look, scenting them with a lift of his head. ‘Friends of yours?’

‘From Beacon Hills.’ Stiles said it like there was something there that didn’t need to be expounded upon. 

‘Fuck.’ The man grinned, his too white teeth glinting in the headlights. ‘The Big Guy’s going to flip his shit.’

‘You have no idea.’ Stiles laughed. ‘I’ll take them in, you go make sure Blackout doesn’t kill anyone else. I’ll take Curly and the kids with me.’ 

‘Got it.’ The man trotted off into the dark and Scott watched him go. 

‘One of your pack?’ He tried to rein the sarcasm in but it leaked out anyway. 

‘Wardog’s my alpha’s Right Hand.’ Stiles said. ‘Used to be a Marine.’ He shouldered his bat again. ‘Come on, let’s get the fuck out of here.’ He started to walk into the darkness and then stopped, grinning over his shoulder. ‘You might want to catch up. There’s someone who’ll be really happy to see you.’ 

Scott frowned, glancing at Melissa. He was about to fall into step behind Stiles when someone moved into the light from the cars and his entire stomach lurched. 

Isaac was as tall and lithe as Scott remembered him, his blue eyes flashing gold when he saw Scott and Melissa. His face was obscured by a thick beard and his hair was as long as Stiles’ and he had two kids, thirteen if they were a day, hanging on each arm. 

‘Jesus.’ Isaac’s slow smile was still breathtaking. ‘What the fuck did you find, Stiles?’

‘The Lost Boys.’ Stiles snickered, slapping Isaac on the shoulder and disappearing into the dark. 

***********

The rain started coming down and Stiles felt the truck lurch. It was a reconditioned army vehicle Luke had found and they used it for patrols, delivering each team to their designated search area. Now they were loaded into the back, with Wardog, better known as Luke Mackenzie, and his mate in the front. Erin Mackenzie wasn’t a wolf but she was scary as hell, in spite of her small stature. Like Luke, she was in her forties and toted an M4 carbine with a Remington combat shotgun strapped across her back and a Colt handgun strapped to her hip and like Stiles she reeked of magic although it wasn’t the same lightning scent he carried. Hers was thicker and mustier and reminded him of deep forests and murky water. 

‘She’s a spark like me. She’s the one who taught me what I know.’ He was sitting opposite Scott and watching where Lydia was wrapped in a blanket and sleeping in Parrish’s arms. She’d barely woken when Stiles had put a hand to her face, just smiled at him and passed out again. 

‘I thought you might be dead. You never let anyone know otherwise.’ Scott growled. He’d obviously gotten over the shock of seeing Stiles and now all that was left was anger. Stiles didn’t need to be a wolf to pick that up and he felt more than a little amused by it. 

‘Our last conversation wasn’t exactly a good one to end off on.’ He kept his voice even. ‘I went home and told my dad and we decided that rather than wait for the repercussions to happen, that we were done with Beacon Hills so we packed what we could and left. We found sanctuary with another pack and Erin was their emissary. She agreed to mentor me and when everything went balls up we kind of stuck together. Now our packs are bonded and our alphas co-lead.’ 

‘Who is your alpha?’ Melissa asked, curiosity all over her face. Scott seemed annoyed at how animated she was and growled softly at her, but she ignored him. Stiles gave them a serene smile. 

‘You’ll see.’ He leaned back, closing his eyes as the truck bounced along. 

They travelled for about half an hour before the truck slowed. The others were all sitting up and paying attention, eyes flashing at the scent of wolves thick in the air, and Stiles grinned. 

‘We’re in River View Cemetery.’ He got to his feet, leaning out the back. ‘Holy ground is easy as fuck to ward and we pretty much fly right under the radar here.’ The truck rumbled to a stop and he jumped down, not making a sound. Scott followed, his betas and Melissa in tow, Parrish staying behind with Lydia. Luke and Erin were already out the vehicle and they had a brief hushed conversation, glancing at Stiles before they walked off into the dark with the twins. Isaac came to stand next to him, one hand briefly running down Stiles arm to scent him. Stiles didn’t miss the way Scott’s eyes tracked the movement and knew there would have to be a lot of explanations before the night was up. He responded with a soft wolflike noise of his own and Isaac leaned in, brushing his cheek against Stiles’ shoulder. 

‘He looks like he’s seen a ghost.’ His voice was full of quiet humour. 

‘Yeah, I know.’ Stiles raised his voice and beckoned to the watching pack. ‘We’re in the mausoleum. It’s got a lot of space and the trees give great cover. A lot of our packs are full shift so they patrol like that. You can meet Ben. He’s Erin’s alpha. He‘s off watch right now but he’ll wake up to see you. He always wants to meet the packs that come through here on their way North.’ He gave Scott a knowing look. ‘I’m assuming that’s where you’re going, right?’

‘We were.’ Scott admitted. ‘I don’t get why you’re here still.’

‘Someone’s got to keep the route open.’ Stiles said. ‘Those hunters tonight are not the only ones. They crawl all over this place and we try and get rid of as many as we can.’ He started walking in the direction of the main building. ‘It’s a living.’

Isaac fell into step beside him, not saying anything else until they got to a break in the trees. Stiles was almost bouncing in anticipation. He could feel the wards around him, reacting to his magic and the intruders, and he soothed them into silence. The main office was used as their base, but there was also space for transient wolves to eat and bed down for a night. The rest of them had taken over the houseboats at Macadam Moorage, the on water location making it easy to hide. Erin was adept at weather working, her spark using the natural elements around her to make the place invisible to human eyes. She liked to laugh and liken it to Tír na nÓg but Stiles knew it took a great deal of power to do what she did. It was also one of the reasons he’d learned to handle his own spark so well, although his magic was more offensive than defensive. 

There was one guard at the entrance, Ben’s oldest son Mal. He was like his father, a gentle giant that reminded Stiles very much of Boyd. He regarded the rag tag group behind Stiles with a raised eyebrow, then nodded at the door beside him. 

‘Big Guy’s looking for you.’ he rumbled. ‘Baby H and Zephyr got in about ten minutes ago.’ 

‘Great.’ Isaac’s smile was razor sharp. ‘They’re going to love this.’ 

Stiles nodded and went through into the main hall. The place was lit by hurricane lanterns, casting an eerie light. The wolves could all see well enough in the dim light and Stiles knew this place like the back of his hand, so he went to take Melissa’s arm. 

‘Come on.’ He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring look. ‘You can stay here with Lydia and Parrish and the betas. Scott needs to come with me.’ 

‘I don’t know…’ Scott started and Stiles broke in before that particular thought could be voiced. 

‘They’ll be fine down here.’ he said. ‘And I’m not taking everyone on to meet our alphas. Hell, if Erin was here she’d be insisting on strip searching you for weapons so consider yourselves lucky.’

‘Fine.’ Scott’s voice was like ice. ‘But I don’t like it.’

‘You don’t have to, buddy.’ Stiles put a little bite into his words. ‘But you’re in our territory now, so those are the rules. You don’t like them, you can go back to your cars.’

Scott growled, but he eventually gave Stiles a curt nod and followed him and Isaac. The main office was up the stairs to the right of the entrance and Stiles felt the bond inside him draw taut and then release, relief running through it. He could also pick up a tinge of astonishment as they approached and knew that Scott’s scent and those of his pack had found the group inside what he liked to call the War Room. 

The double doors of the former conference room were ope and he went in, his eye finding those of the only wolf he wanted to see. Conflicted times had made him selfish like that, seeking out his mate above all others. He stopped as the others crowded in behind him and smiled broadly at the expletive that Scott let out. Across the table, Derek’s pale green eyes met his and one of those wonderfully expressive eyebrows did something that meant Stiles’ would be getting an earful later. 

He was standing with Ben, maps spread out over the table in front of them, and Stiles drank in the sight of him. Derek was every bit as handsome as he’d always been, his beard now tinged with silver that matched the patch on the chin of his wolf form. The three of them formed the leadership that ran the border pack. The whole of Oregon was theirs, with other smaller packs that chose to help patrol and take out threats answering to them. Ben had been Derek’s mentor since they had arrived on the island so long ago, and he’d flourished under Ben’s tutelage. Now he was everything Stiles had known he’d become, stern and serious still but no longer haunted. He led with confidence and fought with the same passion he’d always had, but none of the recklessness of before. It showed in the way he stood, tall and broad and as strong as three betas put together now that he had grown into his Alpha power, power that Stiles had given him. 

On the other side of the table was another familiar face. Cora, or Baby H as Stiles had designated her for patrols much to her disgust, had also matured into a beautiful woman. Derek said that she looked more and more like Talia every day. Her mate Zach was the youngest of Ben’s sons, an able and shrewd wolf who looked at Cora like she was the very moon herself. 

‘Holy fucking shit.’ she said, looking at Scott and the others. ‘Stiles, what the hell?’

‘Yeah.’ Stiles grinned at them. ‘Look what I found out in the boonies.’ He watched as Isaac sidled a little closer to Scott, grinning because that was a conversation he dearly wanted to eavesdrop on. Isaac had never gotten over what might have been, even of he hid that fact so well Stiles was the only one that had ever picked it up. 

Isaac had always been Derek’s beta, even when he’d strayed, and the bonds had snapped right back into place once Stiles had given Derek back the power he had lost and he’d called his pack to him. It had been strange at first when Chris and Isaac had come back. Peter had been next, drawn by something that Stiles had long suspected between him and Chris. Cora had run all the way from South America, stressed and near feral when she’d finally found them. Jackson and Ethan had come home through an illegal channel, even though they had been safe in Europe and now the Hale pack was strong and united, allied with the Sherman pack and holding back the wave of humanity bent on wiping them out. 

It never failed to amuse him that these awful times had made them the pack they were always meant to be. 

‘Scott.’ Derek’s voice was level, giving nothing away. ‘It’s good to see you.’ 

‘I wish I could say the same.’ Scott’s bitterness tainted the air, and Stiles saw Derek’s nostrils flare as he scented it. ‘I wish I had known you were all here.’ 

‘Derek?’ Ben stepped forward. 

‘Scott’s the Alpha of Beacon Hills.’ he explained. He didn’t look away from Scott though, folding his arms so the muscles flexed in a shadow of the old Derek and his former intimidation tactics. Stiles was definitely going to mock him for that later. With any luck, he would be able to convince Derek to take out all that tension on him. They might have been mated for the past six years, but angry fucking was still a thing and a shiver ran down Stiles’ spine at the thought of getting Derek riled up enough to give him bruises and make him ache for a couple of days. 

As if could read his mind, Derek turned his gaze on Stiles and yes, there was the judgy eyebrow again. 

‘You passing through?’ Ben asked and Scott nodded.

‘Trying to.’ he replied. ‘If I had known what was here, I would have taken a different route. There was another pack going through Wyoming.’

Zach let out a low whistle and Cora moved a little closer to him, baring her teeth.

‘Not a good choice.’ she said. ‘Wendigos all over the place.’

‘We’re not incapable of defending ourselves.’ Scott’s chin lifted and Stiles sighed at the defiance that was still there, along with the stubbornness. 

‘Not against that.’ He shrugged. ‘Nobody goes in and nobody comes out.’

‘We can offer you shelter for the night then.’ Derek said. ‘Food and a safe place to crash.’

‘Lydia’s going to need some medical care by the looks of things.’ Stiles added. ‘And you are all exhausted.’

Scott opened his mouth to protest and then Stiles played his ace. 

‘It’s Christmas Eve.’ He moved to the man he’d once considered his brother. ‘Just take the damn offer in the spirit it’s meant. Come on, Scott. It’s a couple of days at most.’

Scott met his eyes, the anger going out of them like a candle had been snuffed. His shoulders slumped. 

‘Okay.’ he said and Stiles looked at Derek and Derek looked at Cora and Zach and Isaac. 

‘We’ll get them settled.’ It was Ben who spoke. He moved past Derek and the other three went with him as he guided Scott out of the room and back towards the stairs. Stiles waited until their footsteps had died away before me came around the table. 

‘Hey Big Guy.’ His mouth quirked in a half smile. ‘Talk about a Christmas miracle, huh?’

‘Jesus fuck.’ Derek glared at him. ‘Only you, I fucking swear.’ He moved to get Stiles around the waist, hauling him up to set him on the edge of the conference table as he moved to stand between his legs. Stiles mock growled at him, running his hands over Derek’s chest, admiring the rock hard contour of muscles that had never lost their fascination for him. 

‘So what’s my reward for finding the intruders?’ he asked and Derek flashed crimson eyes at him and bent to nudge Stiles’ nose with his own. 

‘Whatever you want.’ he growled. Stiles laughed and kissed him, dragging his heels up he backs of Derek’s calves and dipping briefly into Derek’s warm mouth with his tongue. Derek responded readily and the kiss turned messy, as it often did.

‘I know he was a shit, but I kind of missed him. And Melissa and Lydia and even the puppies. And you saw the puppy eyes Isaac was giving him. You’d be a really mean alpha to deny the only pack member you have who’s not mated yet.’ He tilted his head and gave Derek a look that made Derek sigh and run the backs of his fingers along Stiles’ cheekbone. 

‘I know that face.’ he said. ‘It might not be a good idea, baby.’ 

‘Then again it might.’ Stiles countered. ‘How often do we get what we want.’ He gave Derek his best pout and watched as his alpha’s resistance wavered. ‘Come on, it’s Christmas.’

Derek opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by a cough from Noah leaning in the doorway. His chuckled, eyes flashing once in acknowledgement of his alpha, and Stiles grumbled as Derek eased him off the table. 

‘Your timing sucks, old man.’ he said and Noah came over, ruffling his hair and growling at him in a particularly paternal way. 

‘So I just saw our newest visitors.’ he said. ‘That was one hell of a surprise.’

‘Stiles says it’s a Christmas miracle.’ Derek was as dry as the Atacama and Stiles backhanded him in the chest then immediately regretted it. He nursed his hand and gave them both his most winning smile. 

‘You know I’m right.’ He grinned when they shared an exasperated look over his head. 

‘Shut up, Stiles.’ they said in perfect unison and he snickered and practically skipped out the room. 

‘You’ll see.’ He gave them a blinding smile as he backed out of the room, finger guns blazing. ‘Best Christmas ever!’


End file.
